


Umbrella Sharing

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Umbrellas, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: "Practically like a couple!"





	Umbrella Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).




End file.
